All These Times
by U. N. Owens
Summary: Collection of PJO one/two-shots. AU, all pairings, prompts, drabbles. Taking requests. Set during, before, and after the books, from different POVs.  6- Roman Camp  7- Nicknames  8- Lord of Liquids 9- The Truth about Reyna
1. Chapter 1: How Paul Found Out

**This is a oneshot about how Paul found out about Percy being a demigod. I'm going to make this into a collection of one and two-shots that take place during and after the books, maybe even some AU so I can have non-canon pairings. Feel free to request pairings and prompts, I'll try my best. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish otherwise, I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

Paul Blofis was having a normal day.

He was sitting in a diner with his beautiful fiancé, Sally Jackson. They were talking and eating at a booth by a window. Paul glanced outside and saw a beautiful, peaceful day.

That is, until he saw a giant wave demolish an abandoned building a few blocks down from them and three figures emerge from the ruins. No one else seemed to notice this.

There was a blonde haired girl and two boys with dark hair, one slightly taller than the other. The taller one looked like he was injured and was being supported by the other two. Their clothes were tattered and…smoking? They seemed familiar, like he should recognize them.

The closer they drew to the diner, the more positive Paul was sure he knew them. When the injured boy looked up, Paul saw his eyes. They were an unmistakable sea green Suddenly, he went cold. He knew this boy.

"Sally, do you see those kids over there? By the ruined building? Is that… Percy?" Paul asked worriedly.

Sally looked up from her shake, alarmed. Looking over to where Paul described, she saw none other than her son, Percy. _And is that Nico and Annabeth? Styx, they look hurt, I've got to go help. _She thought.

"It is, and Nico and Annabeth, too. Let's go." Sally said. She plopped a twenty on the counter and walked out the door, motioning for Paul to follow. Very confused and rather worried, he followed. They ran to where the kids were.

On closer inspection, Paul identified them as Percy's friend, Annabeth Chase, and the boy who showed up at Percy's birthday party, Nico di Angelo. They were all bruised, bleeding, and pale, but Percy seemed worst off. He looked like he was about to lose consciousness, and a sickly green cut on his ankle was gushing blood. Paul was freaked out, but he couldn't seem to talk.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"Ms. Jackson, there was a Chimera, Percy killed it and flooded the building, but the snake-tail got him in the ankle. Poison. Help us get him to the sea. Nico doesn't have enough energy to shadow-travel us there." explained Annabeth, who was quickest to respond. Paul was even more confused, wondering what she meant by a "Chimera". Chimeras didn't exist, but then why was his soon-to-be-stepson dying on the sidewalk?

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" said Paul, recovering his voice. Sally flashed him an I'll-explain-later-look, but everyone else ignored him. His fiancé and Annabeth promptly grabbed Percy and pulled him the last few meters to the pier, and pushed him over the dock.

"Holy crap! Why did you just push him over the dock? He's hurt; he could drown. Get help!" yelled Paul, about to go running for help. Nico pulled him back.

"No, Mr. Blofis. It's fine, I can feel him getting better." he said. Sure enough Percy's head popped out of the water. He climbed out of the water and lay panting on the dock. Paul noticed that he was healed of all cuts and his ankle wound was gone.

"What were you thinking, Seaweed Brain? You could've died!" yelled Annabeth, as she checked him over. Percy assured her that he was okay, and even through the panic haze, Paul thought _ah, young love. _

Annabeth and Nico drank from a canteen that Nico pulled from his pack, and their wounds healed up a little, revitalizing them. _Woah. Freaky___thought Paul

He started to back away, slowly. "I-I need an explanation here."

Sally and Percy shared a look. "It's time to tell him." they said.

"Tell me what?" Paul asked nervously.

Percy took a deep breath. "You know the Greek myths about demigods and monsters? Well they're true. Annabeth, Nico, and I are demigods. We just fought a Chimera."

"No way, it can't be true." Paul's mind was spinning. As improbable as it is, it would explain a lot of events.

"It is. Annabeth's mother is Athena. Nico's dad is Hades, and mine is Poseidon." Percy went on to explain his adventures and the upcoming war with Kronos, occasionally aided by Nico and Annabeth. Dazed, Paul listened, marveling at these kids' supposed deeds.

"I-I think I believe you. But could you prove it?" asked Paul timidly.

"Of course." Percy said, obviously relieved that Paul wasn't running away and screaming. "That man at my birthday, my dad, is the Greek god Poseidon. I can manipulate water, like I did with that wave you saw. The water also heals me, which is why they threw me in." he said. Percy proceeded to levitate some water, shaping it, swirling it, and then releasing it back to the ocean. Paul's eyes widened.

"Sally?" Paul asked weakly. He realized it must be true.

"He's telling the truth. It's real." she said.

Children of the gods. Real heroes. Oh God –gods, he corrected.

"Alright then." he said shakily, and the five of them went to Sally's apartment for cookies.

One thing was for sure, Paul would never look at his stepson the same way again. _Son of the sea god. _He thought. _There goes my normal day. _

**Like it? Hate it? Hope it's not too OOC. By the way, this is sometime between TBotL and TLO. More reviews = faster updates and more chapters. You can check out some of my other oneshots, too. **

**Love reviews!**

**-WhoIsThisWriter**


	2. Chapter 2: Need A Ride?

**I'm back with a nice Percabeth one-shot! Don't worry, I'll do Perlia and Perchel, and Per-whatever eventually. Thanks to lillika, xXPercidiaJacksonXx, and booklover484 for their reviews and CC. I hope my next chapter is better than the last. I try to update whenever I can especially on weekends. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO.**

Annabeth Chase was shopping with her best mortal friend, Arianna Asher, a sweet, brown-haired girl who was Annabeth's roommate and tolerated her odd behavior, even though she didn't know about the whole "Greek myths are real and I'm a demigod" thing. Arianna had dragged her Annabeth to the mall, pulling her from store to store until both girls' arms were filled with bags.

After 3 hours of hard-core shopping, standing at the curb outside the shopping center, the two girls were trying unsuccessfully to hail a cab back to their boarding school. Just then, a certain green-eyed boy walked out of the food court with a shake.

"Annabeth?" he asked when he saw the two girls.

Startled, they turned around and saw him. "Percy!" Annabeth said.

"Hey Wise Girl, What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

_Wise Girl?_ wondered Arianna. Annabeth hated nicknames. Arianna was fairly sure she would gut anybody who called her Annie like a fish.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, Arianna here, my roommate, took me shopping, and now we're trying to get a taxi. Arianna, this is Percy Jackson. He's also a councilor at my summer camp and I've known him since I was twelve." explained Annabeth.

With this new information in mind, Arianna studied Percy. He was tall and muscular, not to mention good-looking. His eyes, like the sea, were intimidating. _But why would he be called Seaweed Brain? _she wondered.

"Nice to meet you." she said, finally.

"You too, Arianna. If you ladies need a ride, my car is parked over there. I'm pretty sure you guys and your many bags will fit." Percy offered. It seemed like a pretty sweet deal to the tired girls, plus the car he pointed to was a blue Maserati Spyder.

"I see you got your dream car, Seaweed Brain. I think we'll take the ride. Arianna?" she looked at Arianna for approval. She nodded.

"Then it's settled." Tossing his empty shake into the trash he picked up some of the bags and led them to his car. Annabeth claimed shotgun, leaving Arianna to sit awkwardly in the backseat.

"To the school, I presume?" he questioned. The girls nodded. Arianna was thinking that this Percy guy was pretty nice, going out of his way to drive them back.

The ten minute drive was filled with a brief argument between Annabeth and Percy about how terrible a driver he was, all three getting to know each other, and then some more arguing about Percy's driving skills.

"Why don't you look out for the other cars?"

"I am. Have I ever crashed?"

"No, but you will if you keep this up."

"You are just as bad as I am."

"Ha! You admit you're a bad driver."

"You admit you're also a bad driver!"

By the time the drive was over, Arianna's head was spinning from the bickering. Those two were worse than an old married couple. How they managed to be friends all those years was beyond her. Her roommate was serious and collected, while this boy seemed cool and kind of goofy.

They stepped out of the car and started to lug their bags to their dorm.

"Thanks for the ride, Seaweed Brain." said Annabeth.

"Thanks, Percy." said Arianna.

"Anytime." Percy said, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Oh, and Wisegirl? Remember, I'll pick you up for our date at 8."

_DATE? _Arianna's eyes bugged out of her head. Her roommate, Ms. I Say No To Every Guy On Campus Who Has Asked Me Out, was dating him? Before this could sink in anymore, Percy twirled Annabeth around and kissed her full on the lips, then stepped back into the car waving cheerily.

Annabeth was blushing insanely as Arianna stared at her incredulously.

"Did I mention he's my boyfriend?" Annabeth said meekly.

**I know it's kind of short, but I tried my best. Takes place a few months after TLO. Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome! Review!**

**-WhoIsThisWriter **


	3. Chapter 3: Mother To Percy Jackson

**Woah, what is this madness? 3 days in a row! I won't always be able to do this but my swim season is on break and I have lots of free time. Here's some Sally/Percy goodness. Thanks to booklover484, SaraHunterOfArtemis, xXPercidiaJacksonXx, IFoundAPickle, fayfazee, and The Falling Mirror for reviewing, plus everyone who added me to their alerts page. You made my day.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own PJO.**

It wasn't always easy being the mother of Percy Jackson.

When she looked at his crib, she couldn't help but imagine what he'd have to go through later on. A hero's fate is never anything but tragic, Poseidon had said. She resolved herself that he would be different. She named him Perseus, for luck. She married Gabe for protection.

When the nursery worker had called her up and showed her how a snake had been put in her son's crib, she felt dread. It was her fault, for being with Poseidon, that he was a half-blood, forever stalked by monsters. She swore to try harder.

When the school called to tell her that Percy had been expelled from his 5th school, she sighed. It wasn't his fault, he was trying his best. She resigned herself to finding another school that would accept him.

When that satyr, Grover, showed up at her cabin door in Montauk, she knew it was trouble long overdue. She was out the door and into the Camaro before they could blink. She had been foolish and selfish not to send him to camp, and she would not let him pay the price for her mistake.

When that Minotaur came to Half-Blood Hill, she told him to run. He was much more important than her life to her, and she would die for him.

When she found out that her little boy had completed his quest and returned the lightning bolt, she was proud, so proud of him.

When she was informed that Percy and Tyson had blown up the gym, she worried herself to death until relief came in his Iris Message.

When she dropped Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth off at Westover Hall, her anxiety turned to babbling and against her control, a few embarrassing stories slipped out.

When Percy told her about Annabeth's disappearance, she encouraged him to go, because even though she was overprotective of him, she knew it was the right thing to do.

When Annabeth tearfully explained that Percy was presumed dead in the Mt. Saint Helens explosion, she didn't cry. Not a single tear, because she knew he was alive. He had to be.

When Percy came back, she was relieved, because even though she knew the whole time he wasn't dead, she still worried.

When Percy asked for her blessing to go to the Styx, she didn't want to do it, but he needed the protection and skill to save the world, so she obliged.

When the top of the Empire State Building lit up blue, she knew he was okay. But when he didn't come out, she was about to knock out the doorman to get in.

When he did come out, she knew that he had saved the world, and maybe he was done, and could live happily ever after, like Percy.

And when Annabeth told her Percy was at the Roman Camp, she was furious. Hadn't her son done enough for the gods already?

But she knew he'd be back. That doesn't mean the wait was any easier though.

Being mother to a demigod was hard. But being mother to this demigod was even harder, and yet, she loved it.

**Suggestions welcome.**

**Review!**

**-WhoIsThisWriter**


	4. Chapter 4: A PJO Alphabet

**I'm back. I really like the PJO alphabet idea so I decided to do a mini-one of my own, it's rather drabble-ish. I hope I go my alphabet right! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: If only... But no, I do not own PJO.**

A is for Artwork.  
>Because anyone who has seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare's art gallery can't forget the paintings of tragedy, joy, and battle.<p>

B is for Birthday.  
>Because August 18 is more than just Percy Jackson's birthday. It's the anniversary of him and Annabeth, the end of the second Titan War, and the death day of many brave demigods.<p>

C is for Candle.  
>Because every year, Percy lights one to honor the death of Sally Jackson-Blofis.<p>

D is for Dragon.  
>Because that's what it took to get Silena and Beckendorf to date.<p>

E is for Emo.  
>Because despite his fondness for black, darkness, and death, Nico di Angelo denies being Emo.<p>

F is for Freedom.  
>Because when another girl replaces her as the Oracle, Rachel is most definitely free.<p>

G is for Grinning.  
>Because no one can deny how much Paul smiled when Sally agreed to marry him.<p>

H is for Hamburgers.  
>Because Thalia, Nico, and Percy did go out for some after returning Hades' illegally forged sword.<p>

I is for Injections.  
>Because the nurse's face when she realized that Percy's skin broke the needle, was too funny.<p>

J is for Jell-O.  
>Because even though it has a high water content, Percy never expected to be able to control it.<p>

K is for Kaleidoscope.  
>Because improbable or not, that's what Piper's eyes resembled to Jason.<p>

L is for Looking.  
>Because even if Poseidon isn't there, he's watching over him.<p>

M is for Music.  
>Because it's the one thing Nico and Thalia ever agreed on.<p>

N is for Nightmares.  
>Because in dreams, war images still haunt them; friends falling around you, bodies being trampled, and blood staining the streets scarlet.<p>

O is for Orange.  
>Because wearing that orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt shows those Romans Greek pride.<p>

P is for Peace.  
>Because in Elysium, with Silena at his side, Charles Beckendorf is finally at peace.<p>

Q is for Queen.  
>Because Hera never wanted to marry Zeus, hurt his kids, or become a bitter ruler.<p>

R is for Relatives.  
>Because Kronos is Percy's grandfather, Athena is his cousin, and Hades is his uncle.<p>

S is for Seventy.  
>Because that's how many attempts it took Travis Stoll to ask out Katie Gardner.<p>

T is for Tamer.  
>Because only Chris Rodriguez can keep Clarisse's temper in check.<p>

U is for Uncombed.  
>Because as Nico and Percy found out, it's impossible to properly comb what they have now dubbed the "Big Three Hair".<p>

V is for Vain.  
>Because while that's how Drew may appear, she used to be nice inside and out.<p>

W is for Writing.  
>Because, much to Nico's amusement, Riptide is fully functional as a pen.<p>

X is for Xylitol.  
>Because with enough of this sweetener in his system, Nico didn't sleep for over 72 hours (That was a nightmare…)<p>

Y is for Yoga.  
>Because Chiron learned the hard way that yoga is not a viable exercise for ADHD demigods.<p>

Z is for Zebra.  
>Because people gave Percy Jackson many confused looks as he chatted with the zebras at the zoo<p>

**That's it for now. Read and Review please.**

**Also, I'm thinking about some Perlia or Perchel coming up soon. What do you think?**

**Reviews are golden!**

**-WhoIsThisWriter **


	5. Chapter 5: His Favorite Son

**Thank you to my sole reviewer, speedyteeny, cookies to you. This is more of a drabble, it's short I know but I'm really busy. **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I didn't own PJO.**

If you asked Poseidon who his favorite child was, he'd have to think about it.

There was Triton, his immortal heir with Amphitrite. He loved Triton, but ambition and an easy life had swelled his ego and attitude. He was too proud, and didn't realize how good he had it.

You might also consider Polyphemus, a spoiled cyclops that preyed on innocent satyrs. He didn't support that monster, and any favor the cyclops had once possessed was now lost.

Then there was Antaeus, who killed in his name. He dedicated a temple of skulls to him, something Poseidon had never asked for or wanted. Poseidon was glad when his evil son was defeated.

Plus, he had to think about all the thousands of cyclops and demigod children he'd had. He was proud of all of them. Theseus was a good lad. Tyson was an incredibly sweet cyclops, so young and pure.

But one stood out. Percy Jackson. The son who rose above all others. He knew that Percy would be special, born of a broken oath, with Sally, the finest of all the mortal women he'd been with.

He had saved Olympus, fought gods, made him proud. He could've turned traitor, because even Poseidon would admit he was a terrible father. The one that turned down godhood, dated his enemy's daughter, and bore the curse of Achilles.

Percy Jackson would always be his favorite son.

**Yeah, It's tiny. I'm sorry.**

**More reviews = More love.**

**-WhoIsThisWriter**


	6. Chapter 6: the Roman Camp

**I felt so bad after that tiny update drabble, that I wrote a longer chapter to give to you guys. I love you guys' reviews, they make my day! I read tons of the Son of Neptune fanfics, but I don't like how harsh people often make the Romans seem. This is my insight into the Romans.**

**Disclaimer: It's my dream, but I don't own PJO. Rick does.**

The Greeks had no idea what the Roman Camp was really like. It wasn't barbaric or cruel, like so many expected.

It was orderly. There were twelve legions. Your birth didn't matter; whether you were a child of Venus (Aphrodite) or a child of Jupiter (Zeus), you started at the bottom, legion twelve. You worked your way up by skill and hard work, not freebies. The Romans did not discriminate, they were fair. Once you moved up a legion, you had to work hard to stay there, it wasn't permanent, and if you slacked off, you were moved down.

There were no exceptions to this rule. Even for Jason Grace, making legion one was difficult. Leading the legion, being the praetor, was even harder, and not at all permanent, either. The Greeks divided by godly parent, but Romans did not.

In the Roman Camp, slackers were not tolerated. Those who did not work were fed to the wolves. Lupa did not like doing this at all, and it was seldom done, but when it happened, it was necessary. She always warned the camper who wasn't trying a few times first. The camp was only as strong as the weakest camper, so Lupa had to ensure the camp's strength. It may seem harsh, but her intentions were good.

The Greeks could never stand united. In the war, the Ares cabin refused to fight because of a squabble with the Apollo cabin. This behavior would never happen to the Romans. They were a united front. If you wanted respect and honor from your comrades, you had to earn it, and earn it, they did. Any member of any legion would die for the other, the campers held together with bonds as deep as siblings'. With Juno and Vesta's (Hestia's) help, the camp was an army, but it was also a family.

In a day at camp, you would see Venus campers giving Mars (Ares) campers love advice and straightening their armor. Children of Bacchus (Dionysus) cured headaches for the Minerva (Athena) children. Apollo campers healed anyone who needed help, the only child of Jupiter aided Vulcan (Hephaestus) campers, and Mercury (Hermes) kids passed messages and boosted morales.

The Romans were disciplined. Mercury kids still pranked, but they knew not to go too far. Lupa kept them obedient and trained, ready to fight, and follow orders immediately. They followed their superiors and did not intentionally hurt any of their fellow campers.

Everyday, Chiron let his Greeks fight and feud. He watched the campers squabble, argue, bully, and hate others. But in the Roman Camp, the campers supported, helped, and loved each other. Rome could be harsh, but it was also a home.

**Read and Review. I just like the idea of a unified Roman camp. I love the CHB, but there are a lot of problems there.**

**Enjoy!**

**-WhoIsThisWriter**


	7. Chapter 7: Nicknames

**I've been very busy, as I have finals and such, so my updating might be kind of slow for the next few weeks. I hope you understand and sorry.**

**I apologize for the short length.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO!**

The Hunters, visiting camp for the first time since after the war, had just won yet another game of capture-the-flag.

However, the current lieutenant of Artemis was pissed at a son of Poseidon, who had accidentally tripped her during the game.

"I'm sorry Thals, but it was an accident. I tripped and knocked you over. I didn't mean to knock you into the creek." Percy apologized.

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain. How did a klutz like you ever save Olympus?" she answered.

"I said I was sorry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, Kelp Head!"

"Holy Zeus! Let it go, Pinecone Face." By this time, a crowd, including an amused Annabeth, had gathered around the two.

"Fish Boy." Thalia retorted.

"Oh yeah, Airhead? Bring it on!"

"Urchin Boy!"

"Sparky!"

"Okay, that's enough." said Annabeth.

"Stay out of it, Wise Girl!" they both yelled, before turning back to each other. Annabeth walked away with a "Fine, whatever."

"Mer-boy!"

"Bird Brain!"

"Flippers!"

"Needle Face!"

"Sea Food!"

"Lightning Bug!"

"Barnacle Boy!"

"Thunder Head!"

"Dolphin Boy!"

"Ozone Breath!"

"Sand Pants!"

"Moony!"

"Moony?" Thalia questioned.

"Yup, because you're a Hunter of the MOON goddess."

"Huh, clever." said Thalia. There was a small pause.

"Algae Head?" She asked.

"Yes, Zappy?" replied Percy.

"I'm not really mad anymore." she said.

"Me neither." he said.

"So... you want to go think of names for the other campers?" she suggested.

"Yeah! I need help because I can't think of a good one for Annabeth. Wise Girl and Owl Head kinda suck..." he said.

"I know! And for Grover, Goat Boy is just too obvious. We should..." Thalia said as they walked off, discussing nicknames.

Another average day for the two Big Three kids.


	8. Chapter 8: Lord of Liquids

**Well, I want to thank all my reviewers that reviewed or added me to alerts or favorites. I'm trying to update whenever I can, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Nada ownership.**

At Camp Half-Blood, the sun was shining. The birds were chirping. In other words, it was a perfect day for Connor and Travis Stoll to prank a certain Percy Jackson.

After a discussion of pranks (many of which had to be ruled out because of his invulnerability, they decided on a simple approach; throw a bucket of sticky, old lemonade on him while he sunbathed. It was cheap, easy, and they probably wouldn't get blasted for it. The last thing they needed was for some offended god or demigod try to kill them (again).

Spying Percy laying alone on the beach, the picture of ease, the two pranksters carried the pail of lemonade towards him. Like true Hermes children, they snuck up quietly behind the demigod. And emptied the heavy bucket on his head.

Or at least they tried to.

The lemonade soared over Percy's head, not letting a drop touch him, and into the sea. It was like an unseen force hit the drink away.

The brothers looked at each other in surprise, and then locked eyes with the surprised and angry son of Poseidon.

"Dude, did you just control the lemonade?" asked Connor.

"I think he did." said Travis.

"I guess I did. I didn't really mean to, I just didn't want it to hit me..." said Percy nervously.

"What, water isn't enough? You get to control lemonade, too?" said Connor.

"That's just not fair. What, next you'll tell me you can control Coke, too!" said Travis.

"I can't... At least I never tried. I mean seawater, river water, even the River Lethe in the Underworld, yes, but I don't know about drinks." Percy stammered.

The siblings looked at each other in sync. They nodded and turned to Percy.

"Well, I think it's time you tested out your beverage powers."

And that's why, twenty minutes later, Percy Jackson found himself at a table in the Mess Hall with a variety of liquids arranged in front of him; dozens of assorted sodas, juices, paints, syrups, solutions, even some ice.

"So basically, dude, Travis and I will throw the thing we're testing at you, and if you can, just make it miss you." explained Connor.

"But if I can't control it, won't it hit me? I have a date with Annabeth and I was going to wear this shirt..." wondered Percy.

Travis cut him off. "You'll be fine, now GO!" and he threw a tub of fruit punch on him. The red liquid seemed to fall in slow motion before it flew back as Percy threw his hands up. Not a drop spilled on him and he sighed in relief that his shirt was still clean.

Travis noted this and continued with the test. The brothers were the most serious Percy had ever seen, even though they did seem to enjoy the prospect of throwing stuff at him. The test continued.

Sprite: Yes

Ice: Yes

Apple Juice:

Coke: Yes ("Not fair," complained Connor)

This was fine, although a bit tiring for Percy, until the paint. Connor lifted a can of sickly yellow/green paint and tossed. The hideous liquid soared toward Percy and splattered across his light shirt. Percy groaned.

"Annabeth will KILL me! Thanks guys, you just caused my death. You should be tried for homicide. And conspiracy. All premeditated. And my backup shirt got shredded in Capture the Flag yesterday, so I can't change…" he rambled.

"Eh, we should continue anyway. It can't get any worse anyway." said Travis.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… wait, what?" he said. It was too late, because more gunk was flying at him already. He was a Seaweed Brain, after all.

Milk, malts, and maple syrup flew in a disgusting symphony all over the table. Chiron and Mr.D would incinerate their corpses (after Annabeth killed them) for the mess.

By the time he was released from experimentation and dubbed "The Lord of the Liquids" by the Stolls, he was running late for his date. "Your clothes are fine, it'll be okay." they assured him.

But when Percy arrived at the Athena cabin 15 minutes late, covered in rainbow stains and splatters, Annabeth Chase didn't agree with them.

And the Stolls got their prank anyway.

**Just a bit of humor here. Read and Review, please.**

**-WhoIsThisWriter**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth About Reyna

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long string of no updates. I thought I put up an author's note saying I was going to a camp and wouldn't be updating until August, but I guess I didn't. Anyway, I think updates are going to be slower for this story soon, because I have a new idea for a story. It will be a collection of oneshots of how Percy and Annabeth fell in love in different times and situations, like in Ancient Greece or medieval times to mortals in 2011, etc. It'll probably be up sometime soon, please check it out. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**This is a thought I had about the Son of Neptune.**

In his dream, Jason was in an empty white room. It was bare, save for a door across from the wall he was leaning against. He was alone, until the white door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman with graying hair and a Roman dress on. Hera, or as he knew her, Juno.

"Lady Juno, may I ask why you've called me here." Jason asked respectfully. Deceptive or not, she was still a goddess, and his patron at that. He bowed slightly.

"Jason. I came because I believe you have a question for me?" Jason nodded, surprised. "Ask quickly, Zeus doesn't like me interfering too much."

"Who was Reyna? I know she was important, but I can't place her. Was she my girlfriend, because I really like Pip-." He stopped abruptly. It had been bothering him for weeks, as he watched Leo build the Argo 2. His memories were conflicted.

_Jason sat next to a pretty girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A daughter of Apollo, Reyna. He leaned forward, and so did she, their lips almost touching and-. _The memory cut off there, but there were more.

_The same girl stood across from him in a clearing. She was yelling words Jason couldn't hear and he was yelling words back, words of treachery and betrayal, accusing her of something._

_Again, he stood in the same clearing, but this time, he was behind a tree, hidden from view. He watched. Reyna sat with her back turned to him, and a boy sat next to her, his arm slung around her shoulder, but Jason couldn't see his face…_

"Now that is a complicated question." Juno's motherly voice broke him out of his reverie. "Who was Reyna to you?" she mused.

"Please, just… tell me what happened to us." He pleaded. He needed to know.

"Well, Reyna Williams _was _your best friend from the legion." She began.

"Wait, _was_?" Jason interrupted.

"Yes, now don't interrupt." She chided. "As I was saying, she was your best friend, your second in command. But when you were 14, she became more. You were boyfriend and girlfriend." Jason's eyes widened, he couldn't even remember his own girlfriend, and what about Piper…

"But then shortly before you disappeared, all that changed. You caught her with your other friend, Bobby, son of Mars. They were kissing in the clearing, your favorite place at the legion. You and her broke up the next day."

"So, I don't have a girlfriend?" Jason asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Juno nodded. "However, you were still in love with her while she was quite over you. That's why, when I sent you here, I erased your memories of her, so you could move on and find happiness again." Jason was touched, his patron really cared about his happiness. And now he could really be with Piper.

"Thank you, m-my lady." He said, in a voiced brimming with gratefulness and surprise. Juno blinked, obviously not expecting a thank-you.

"It's quite alright." Juno said, patting Jason awkwardly on the shoulder. " But now, I fear I must leave this dream.

As Juno strode towards the door and the white room started dissipating to mist, Jason called out. "How's Percy Jackson doing?"

With a glint in her eyes, she responded, "You can tell Annabeth that he can never forget what grounds him to the mortal world." Jason opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but the room had faded to black.

**End. Well that's always how I imagined the Reyna thing was going to end up. I'm probably wrong, but I always like new takes on how the TSON will play out. Please read and review and tell me if you'd be interested in reading my new story idea.**

**-WhoIsThisWriter**


End file.
